New Love New Friends And Old
by Silently.Lost
Summary: BeyBladeSailor Moon--Usagi meets her childhood friend while joining the bladebreakers, some of her friends are traveling with them along the ride. Unsuspected things happen especially with love between 2 and many others
1. First Meetings

Chapter 1  
Disclaimer: I do not own either sailor moon or beyblade This is the 1st/2nd season of Beyblade mixed but has appearances of the 2nd  
season ppl.  
  
Revised or at least I think so...it isn't much different just made it easier to read, and hcanged the y's and u's to their words, oh and if I missed any please tell me -  
  
"Hey you guys Mr. Dickenson just called us for a meeting says he wants us to meet someone" Yelled Kenny. The others nodded getting ready while Tyson's still standin there trainin with dragoon. So Kenny went right next to him and yelled right by his ear "TYSON!!!!" Then a startled Tyson jumped a few feet in the air.  
  
"Jeez Kenny no need to yell" said Tyson.  
  
"Well ANYWAYS Mr. Dickenson called and wants us to go over there to meet someone" said Kenny.  
  
"Fine but it better be good".  
  
Ray, Kai, and Max were already waiting at the entrance waiting since they were all eager to see who this person was that Mr. Dickenson wanted them to meet. When Kenny and Tyson got there Ray asked  
  
"Hey Kenny where are we supposed to meet him, and the other person anyway?"  
  
"Well he told me at the water banks so ya"  
  
"So let's get going" Max said enthusiastically.  
  
10 minutes later of Tyson whining while others keep walking completely ignoring him and wondering who the person they were going to meet were  
  
When they got there they saw Mr. Dickenson with someone beside him that had sun blond hair flowing to the waist, perfect tanned skin but couldn't see there eyes because they were to far away. They were brought out of their thoughts when Max shouted "Rena!" and started to run towards the stranger beside Mr. Dickenson with arms outstretched to hug them. They were all surprised to see Max to do that and to someone they don't know but it seemed he did. And that particular stranger also seemed surprised but quickly smiled and had arms outstretched ready for the hug. They collided in a bear hug while twirling each other.  
  
While all that was happening the other members of the blade breakers came up to Mr. Dickenson still staring at the 2 as well as Mr. Dickenson.  
  
Then they stopped and Max shouted "Oh my god Rena how are you everything been well? Has anything interesting happen?!"  
  
The person ,that they all concluded was Rena except Mr. Dickenson of course, answered "I've been having lots of fun and everything's great and nothing interesting has really happened and maybe we should look at our audience since they're lookin' at us funny"  
  
So Max turned to look at his teammates and sure enough they were given him funny looks. So Max just put his hand at the back of his head and grinned sheepishly.  
  
The 1st to recover was Mr. Dickenson and so he said "well everyone this is who I wanted you to meet, her name is Serena or Tsukino Usagi in Japan, she is here to travel with you and to also work with you in some battles"  
  
Everyone had already come out of their surprised stupors but now they were shocked that she was to join their team.  
  
"But Mr. Dickenson why is she to join our team if we're already a group and all and most of all comes in late?!"  
  
"Tyson, be nice to her, anyways nice to meet you miss Serena and don't mind Tyson there, he's just surprised, by the way I'm Kenny I don't bey-battle but I help with the mechanical stuff"  
  
"Hey I'm Ray nice to meet you, welcome to the team lets bey-battle sometime" he said with a wink  
  
"I'm Kai"  
  
"Well I am Serena as you all know it's nice to meet all of you even if one isn't very talkative but seems quite kind while the other is a bit rude"  
  
Serena said with a smile. "Oh yes I completely forgot I've got business to take care of but would any of you mind taking her in since she wants to get to know you boys better ?"  
  
"Well Mr. Dickenson I won't mind taking her in she is my friend after all and I basically go to Tyson's everyday anyways to train and all"  
  
"Thank you Max but I must be going now boys so see you all later"  
  
"Bye" everyone shouted except Kai. So they all went there separate ways (Kai, Max and Serena going one way while Kenny, Tyson and Ray went the other) so they can go 'home' and rest.  
  
While Max, Kai and Serena were walking home Max asked a question, that even Kai wanted to know but wouldn't admit, to Serena "hey 'Rena if you're going to be in our team where is your beyblade?"  
  
"Well it's somewhere in my suit case"  
  
"Then where's your suit case?"  
  
"Mr. Dickenson said he would bring it over to wherever I'm staying so you'll probably either see it tomorrow or at your place by the time we get there"  
  
"Ok but Rena"  
  
"Ya?"  
  
"Well...not to sound rude or unhappy to see you but...y did you come here?"  
  
"Well...my parents died in a horrible car crash and Mr. Dickenson found out and he let me stay with him, probably wonderin how I know him, well he was a really good friend of my parents and to me he's like a second parent to me or uncle and he'd always tell me about the beyblade stuff and even gave me my 1st beyblade. It was great but the only thing was I had to leave my friends behind of course but its not so bad since some of them either convinced their parents to travel with me. But only 6 were able to come, hmm I guess uncle Dickenson forgot to mention that, well ya that's basically the story"  
  
"Wow I'm so sorry for your parents Rena well hey at least you still got your friends" Max replied with a grin.  
  
"What are the names of the 6 ppl that are coming with us?" Kai said who was quiet the whole time.  
  
"Well let's see my friends names are Rei Hino, Minako or Mina Aino, Amy Mizuno, Makoto or Lita Kino, Haruka or Amara Tenou and finally Michiru or Michelle Kaiou. The last 2 are cousins. They should arrive here tomorrow afternoon then got to Mr. Dickenson's office to know where I am then drive to Tyson's house in less than 3 minutes or maybe shorter or longer depends who's driving"  
  
"Wow you've got nice friends there and loyal to Rena"  
  
"Ya but if I know them and I do then when they see all of you Mina will flirt to the max, Lita will be saying you guys look like her old boyfriend, Rei, Amy and Michelle being the polite ones introduce everyone. Amara will just glare at every one since she's really overprotective over me especially with guys and considering the team I'm in there's gonna be a lot of glaring. It's gonna be quite amusing but she'll probably mainly glare at Tyson cause Kenny is nice, Ray is polite, you're my childhood friend and Kai well I just know she'll approve of him." She said with a smile.  
  
Review and tell me if I should continue or not, rather have Kai with Serena or Ray. Plz no flames. - 


	2. Arrivals and Meetings

Chapter 2  
Disclaimer: I do not own neither sailor moon nor beyblade This is the 1st/2nd season of Beyblade mixed but has appearances of the 2nd  
season ppl. Thanx for the reviews and the votes so far are at the bottom of the page for you to see.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They were up, dressed and walking to Tyson's house to train after a good nights rest. Serena couldn't wait to see her friends again that afternoon, while the guys were eager to see her beyblade since she was on their team after all. When they got there they saw Tyson and Ray battling it out for practice while Kenny was using his computer to see what they needed to improve on so far. When they entered Kenny asked if he could see Serena's beyblade since he wanted to do an analysis on it.  
  
Then they all heard "Hey Kenny aren't you going to introduce me to the new addition to the team?!"  
  
"Huh? Oh ya, well Serena I'd like u to meet Dizzi Dizzi's my bit beast only she's trapped in my computer but helps me with the mechanical stuff"  
  
"Help!? Ha I do practically everything" "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Dizzi and here is my beyblade Kenny"  
  
Serena handed Kenny her beyblade which was silver, red and blue in color. But when Kenny studied it closer through the computer he found out she had some pretty strong parts and most surprising was that she had a powerful bit beast in it. The only problem was that he couldn't see what it looked like.  
  
"Whoa you guys her beyblade has some great stats not to mention a strong bit beast." When he finished speaking everyone but Serena was surprised that she had a bit beast in her blade not to mention powerful.  
  
"Serena did you now you have a bit beast in your beyblade?"  
  
"Yup I was training one day and the sky was filled with dark clouds and it started raining all of a sudden, then out of no where a glowing mythical creature of pure white with silver linings in color came out well that's all I could see then it came from the sky and went straight into my beyblade."  
  
"What kind of mythical creature Rena?"  
  
"I believe it was a feminine phoenix and quite beautiful too"  
  
"Well I for one want to see it since Dizzi can't make an image of it"  
  
When they were about to start the bey battle between Serena and Ray, Tyson's grandpa yelled  
  
"Hey dudes and dudette there are some visitors here that say they know Serena!"  
  
"Hey my friends are here!" With that she ran off to greet them completely forgetting about the match. Everyone walked calmly to the entrance to see Serena's friends.  
  
When they got there they saw a whole lot of people there age, only 2 weren't, a girl and they were assuming the other was a guy but couldn't tell to well because their back was facing them. Then all of a sudden a girl that had blond hair a bit like Serena's only it went mid-back and had a red bow with the eyes the color of the sky, wearing a sun dress with the top part was orange and bottom part of the dress was yellow with gold linings, squealed in excitement and said "Oh my god Serena why didn't you tell me that your team was full of guys and cute ones at that"  
  
Serena sweat dropped while saying "Minako I didn't know either until I met them" Well they all knew she was Minako but who were the others. As soon as Minako said 'team full of guys' the one they assumed was a guy that had his back turned, turned around to look at them giving them a once over then just glared and it scared them all except Kai he just gave a glare right back to him.  
  
"Hey you guys these are my friends Minako, Rei, Amy, Lita, Michelle, and Amara she's not a guy just so you know" As she said their names she pointed to each of them with a smile. They all sweat dropped, except Kai; since they thought him umm... she was a guy and laughed at themselves because of what they thought.  
  
"And these are my team mates Tyson, Ray, Kenny and Dizzi on his computer, and Kai" Pointing to each of them as she spoke.  
  
"Hi nice to meet you" She had short aqua blue hair, had on a blue skirt that flared out at the knees with a dark blue halter top. She had ice blue eyes and tanned colored skin.  
  
"Hey" She had long Chocolate colored hair put up in a high pony tail. She wore a dark green mini skirt on with a green tank top on that said "Forest Love". She had forest green eyes and tanned colored skin.  
  
"What's up?" (Minako)  
  
"Hi nice to meet all of you" She had black colored hair with purple violet highlights going down to her waist. She wore a red mini skirt with black linings with a Chinese style top that was black had read linings and cherry blossom petals going across the chest in a winded way. She had Dark violet eyes and tanned colored skin.  
  
"It's a Pleasure" She had Aqua marine colored hair that was shoulder length. She wore a dress that went to the knees that was also aqua marine. She had Aqua marine colored eyes with partially tanned skin. "..."elbows Amara  
  
"...Hi" She had Short tan colored hair. She was wearing light blue colored jeans with a white shirt and a ripped jean vest over top. She had midnight blue colored eyes and tanned skin.  
  
(Girls perspective)  
  
"Hey!" He had blue hair with a cap on that made his hair go places in the front. He wore grey pants with a yellow sweater with a red vest overtop and fingerless gloves. He had nice blue colored eyes.  
  
"..." He had silver-grey hair sticking up in places. He was wearing grey baggy pants and a shirt with no sleeves of some kind but at the ends of each sleeveless part of the shirt there was a red hoop. He had handsome brown eyes.  
  
"Nice to meet you and this is Dizzi" He had dark brown hair covering his eyes and had goggles around his head. He wore tan brown shorts and an army like shirt that was a light olive green color with a green tie.  
  
"I'm the team's smarts" It was a computer that was silver grey in color that had a program that looked very advanced.  
  
"Nice to meet all of you" He had long black hair sticking up in places on top but had red band around on his forehead/head that had the ying-yang symbol on it and most of the hair on his back is put into a rats tail like style. He wore a Chinese style fighting garment, black pants with a white Chinese style top with golden linings and had a long red belt like rope tied around his waist. He had handsome hazel colored eyes.  
  
"Hi nice to meet you" He had Golden yellow colored hair that also went in different directions. He wore grey shorts and a blue shirt with yellow linings that had 2 stars on the front. He had cute blue eyes.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^ Review and tell me if I should continue or not Vote Couples: Kai/Serena 3 Ray/Serena Please no flames. ^-^ 


	3. Who's Missing ! ?

Disclaimer: I do not own neither sailor moon nor beyblade  
  
This is the 1st/2nd season of Beyblade mixed but has appearances of the 2nd  
season ppl.  
  
Thanx for the reviews and the votes so far are at the bottom of the page for you to see.  
  
And I now present Chapter Numero Trez, Enjoy ^-~:  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
While all the greetings were made between the two groups they didn't notice that Serena had disappeared off to somewhere so she could blade or do something since she got a bit bored.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Yes, she was happy that her friends were there but she wanted to beyblade with someone because it was just too boring so far and she already knew how the greetings would turn out anyway.  
  
Amara will keep glaring at every guy there while Michelle will be trying to calm her down.  
  
Lita will be talking about how they all looked like her old boyfriend.  
  
Rei will say 'you say that about all of the really cute ones' while shaking her head at the same time Amy will be talking to Kenny and Dizzi about computer stuff.  
  
Mina will be flirting to Tyson, and Tyson will be laughing and blushing like there was no tomorrow, from what I've observed from him. While she was thinking all that she was walking towards the stadium and was just about to pass the main doors.  
  
"*sigh* I wonder who could beybattle with me." She thought out loud. She almost passed the main doors when all of a sudden the doors opened, then she was pulled in roughly by the arm.  
  
While all this was happening to Serena the others finally noticed she was missing when Rei said "you guys umm... where's Serena?"  
  
When Amara heard this she stopped her glaring and looked around to make sure Serena was there but couldn't find her. Everyone looked around to make sure Rei was right. Then Tyson noticed something else.  
  
"Hey you guys where's Kai and Ray, shouldn't they be here too?!"  
  
Everyone looked around again only to see that Ray and Kai were gone. They all decided to split up and look for the two in different directions. The paired up as Michelle and Amara, Amy and Kenny, Max and Tyson, and Lita and Rei with Mina since she was the odd one out.  
  
Michelle and Amara went towards the park, Amy and Kenny went to the river bank, Max and Tyson went around town to look for them while Lita, Rei and Mina went towards the stadium.  
  
******************************  
  
Kai saw Serena leaving so he decided to follow her to see where she was going.  
  
Ray saw Kai go after her and decided to follow to make sure they didn't get into any kind of trouble even though he knew Kai was going to be fine but he didn't know about Serena and is worried she'll get hurt.  
  
Kai was stilling following Serena and doesn't expect Ray of following him; Serena doesn't seem to be suspecting anything to into her thoughts.  
  
When we got to the stadium and were going to pass the main doors when Serena got pulled in roughly by the arm, Kai and Ray saw since they weren't that far away.  
  
They ran up to the double doors and that's when Kai noticed Ray was here.  
  
"When did you get here?" Kai yelled but not too loud  
  
"I was following you guys 'cause I was worried something might've happened to you guys and apparently I was partially right, now lets go in and look for Serena." Ray stated calmly  
  
"..."  
  
So they both ran in towards the middle of the field where they saw 2 figures standing and as they got closer they could hear them talking...or was it negotiating.  
  
*******Michelle and Amara*******  
  
"Hey, Amara where do you think Serena would go to?"  
  
"I'm not sure Michelle especially when we don't know this town too well."  
  
"*sigh* I'm starting to get worried because usually it's only Serena missing but now there seems to be 2 others and I'm guessing that they followed her."  
  
"They're boys' too, dammit, if it were girls it'd be fine but nooo it had to be boys'."  
  
"Calm down Amara they're responsible enough to not do anything and even if they did Serena knows you would beat them up."  
  
"We're almost at the park I'm sure their there so calm down"  
  
'At least I hope so, ooh Serena you better be okay or else, and when we find you, you better be ready for Amara'  
  
"I'll calm down but when I find Serena ooh she's going to get it."  
  
"*Sigh*"  
  
******Amy and Kenny******  
  
"*Sigh* it's just like Serena to do this but I never thought that 2 others would have disappeared at the same time"  
  
"Really, does she go off by herself often?"  
  
"Yes, she just has an adventurous spirit I guess especially because she gets bored quickly, it's quite funny when she runs off because it's usually when we get bored and have nothing to do, so sometimes she would run off to give us a good day for fun, you know like the game cat and mouse only better *laughs*"  
  
"Wow that sounds like a lot of fun, so where does she run around to?"  
  
"She usually runs around the city or town depending on where we are"  
  
"Around the city that's a lot of ground to cover isn't it?!"  
  
"Yes it is but it makes it more fun and adventurous, so what about your 2 friends that have disappeared"  
  
"Oh yes, Ray doesn't disappear as often but for Kai it's normal but to have all three missing is puzzling"  
  
"Yes it is quite puzzling well we're almost at the river bank and I haven't seen them while our walking and talking *smiles*"  
  
"*Blushes* me neither well lets get going so we can find them"  
  
******Max and Tyson******  
  
"So where do you think Rena, Kai and Ray are it's not normal for all three to disappear at the same time"  
  
"Nope especially when both Ray and Kai are gone but your friend Serena doing that I'm not sure I haven't known her long enough"  
  
"Well for Rena its normal because she would always go and disappear to somewhere and leave me clues as to finding her, we played that often even as we grew up"  
  
"Wow, she must be fun to be around then, I can't wait until I get to know her better *grins*"  
  
"She is fun to be around, now Tyson have you spotted them while we were talking?"  
  
"You expect me to be able to watch for them while talking and walking at the same time?"  
  
"Yes Tyson I do *sigh* well I haven't seen them yet so we should make a U- turn while going towards the stadium okay?"  
  
"Sure lead the way while I keep a look out for a food stand at the same time because I'm really hungry*grins*"  
  
"*Sigh* typical"  
  
*******Lita, Rei, and Mina******* (#=Rei, %=Lita, and $=Mina)  
  
% "Man, this has got to be one odd chase"  
  
$ "How's that Lita?"  
  
% "Well didn't you notice that Serena and 2 other people were missing at the same time Mina?"  
  
$ "Umm, no I didn't"  
  
# "Mina I don't know how your going to be able to travel with us *sigh*"  
  
$ "What do you mean by that Rei?!"  
  
% "She doesn't mean anything, do you Rei?"  
  
# "*Mumbles*"  
  
$ "What did you just say Rei, we didn't hear you?"  
  
# "I said no I guess I don't"  
  
% "Will you two stop arguing because I can see the stadium up ahead now"  
  
# "Fine"  
  
$ "Okay"  
  
% "Good, now we're almost there and we haven't spotted them yet and the others haven't called yet either so lets keep going since it seems that they're going to be over there *points to the stadium*" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Review and stuff peoples and I'll try making the chapters longer.  
  
Votes So far:  
  
Kai/Serena-8  
  
Ray/Serena- 0  
  
AN: Man poor Ray no one wants him to be with her c'mon people you makin him sad lol, I'm not wanting Ray to be with her especially or w/e or else I wouldn't have put up this poll its just no one is with him *sigh* poor him.  
  
And you guys tell me who to pair up the others, as in Mina, Lita, Rei, Michelle and Amara.  
  
And vote if you want Darien to show up at anytime in the story ^-~. 


	4. Let the Battles and Feelings of Love Beg...

Capitulo Cuatro  
  
Hey guys thanx for reviewing and really sorry that this one took so long. This is Chapter 4 u can just feel the excitement can't you lol I don't even know what I'm talking about. Anyways Some chapters may take awhile to come after this one 'cause I'm working on 2 other stories and well there is also school I swear those teachers expect to much from the AP (Advance placement) ppls well we have limits too right?...ok I'm getting off topic so ya and some test stuff.  
  
Ages:  
  
Amara & Michelle: 17  
  
Serena and the others: 13  
  
Tyson and Max: 13  
  
Kai and Ray: 14  
  
Well here it is Capitulo Numero Cuatro. ^-~  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except some characters that are like bad guys. {Not even sure if I'm even going to have my own bad guys}  
  
[] means my little note  
  
() means describing something or other  
  
\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/ \/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\  
  
(When Serena got pulled in and whats happening within before Ray and Kai went in)  
  
"Hey who are you and why'd you pull me in-"  
  
Everything Serena was going to say got silenced when the captor put his/her hand over Serena's mouth to prevent her from talking anymore or to the captor annoying him/her to death with the questions.  
  
"Shut up and co-operate, beybattle me and you'll be let go or else and you don't want to choose the second option" She could now tell that this person was a young man from his deep voice.  
  
He let go of her mouth so she could talk or negotiate things with him.  
  
"I will only co-operate if you tell me why you are doing this and who you are"  
  
Now they were in the middle of the stadiums field and Serena could now tell what he looked like or at least tried to see. He was wearing a Chestnut brown colored cloak that covered his whole form with the exception of his face, hands, and feet/legs. Although his hands were covered gloves in the same color as his cloak and boots too. You could only see his eyes because his face was shadowed from view because of his hood and his eyes were a deep emerald color.  
  
"Fine I'll beybattle you but only if you let me go right after"  
  
"Good choice now-"  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
(Kai's POV)  
  
'Damn where could she have gone and why the fuck is Ray here? And why was he following us? A better question would be is why was I following Serena?' I was brought out of my thoughts when Ray yelled something.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
(Ray's POV(before he yelled something out)  
  
'Where is she, she couldn't have gone far in the stadium but why was she pulled in instead of one of us when we would've passed by the doors-' but I was brought out of my thoughts when I saw Serena and a hooded figure ahead.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
(Normal POV)  
  
"Hey who are you and why'd you pull Serena in here?!" [Ray]  
  
"Before I was interrupted I was going to say-"  
  
"Tell us who you are and why you pulled her in or else!" [Kai]  
  
"Damn it stops interrupting me and let me finish!"  
  
"Wow aren't you pissed off" [Serena]  
  
"Well wouldn't you be if you kept getting interrupted and come on we're beyblading so follow me!" So he started walking more to the center of the field.  
  
"Fine don't get your pants in a twist geez" so she started to follow him and as she followed him she could see a bey stadium up ahead.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
(While Serena and the mystery guy were talking then walking away)  
  
"Hey Kai are we being ignored or what"  
  
"I'd say we are"  
  
"What the heck, now where are they going?!  
  
"..." so Kai starts walking/following them leaving Ray there  
  
"HEY WAIT UP!" He then starts running to catch up to Kai  
  
"Hey do you see that too?"  
  
"...Yes"  
  
"Why do you think that guy wants to beybattle her?"  
  
"...Just watch and listen you idiot"  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
(With Serena and Mystery guy)  
  
"So ready to lose Serena 'because you're going to"  
  
"I think it's going to be the other way around thank you very much"  
  
"Fine whatever now lets' start!" "Fine...3...2...1... LET IT RIP" (They said it together almost synchronized except the part where she says fine)  
  
When they started Ray and Kai were already there watching the match.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
(Mina, Rei, Lita, Tyson, and Max)  
  
"Hey guys guess you came towards the stadium to eh?" Mina Said  
  
"Ya we didn't see anything so decided to go towards the stadium for a u- turn" Max said  
  
"That's a good idea... did u guys hear something?" Rei said  
  
"Ya I heard something to-"Tyson was cut off by a large flash from inside the Stadium.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
(Amy and Kenny)  
  
"Kenny did you see that flash too?"  
  
"Yes I did and it's coming from the stadium let's go!"  
  
"Right"  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
(Amara and Michelle)  
  
"Amara did you see that bright light by the stadium?"  
  
"Ya I did and I bet that Serena's there come on lets' go!"  
  
"Right"  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
[Ok I'm going to try this battle thinger but u can't blame me well u technically can but anyways it most likely it'll be crappy in my opinion... ok back to story]  
  
(The Match of Serena vs. The mystery guy)  
  
"GO TEMPEST ATTACK FROM BEHIND NOW" Serena yelled  
  
Serena's beyblade was silver and black in color; Tempest [I'm going to call her blade tempest now so ya] turned from speeding ahead to making a tight u- turn around his blade ready to hit when he dodged.  
  
"I don't think so, now...GO, ATTACK LIKE HOW SHE DID!"  
  
This guys' blade was full of different shades of green and only a hint of silver from his attack ring; his blade did the exact same thing and Tempest dodged as well but instead of her moving away from she attacked right back. So far Tempest seemed like it was going to win but at the last minute his blade tuned around and attacked Tempest, they were getting closer and closer to the edge of the dish.  
  
"NOW TEMPEST MOVE TOWARD THE END"  
  
"HA YOU IDIOT, NOW AFTER IT"  
  
It seemed like she was going to get pushed off the dish when it flipped from the dish in the air as soon as it hit the edge.  
  
"TEMPEST ATTACK NOW"  
  
"WHAT!?"  
  
Tempest attacked his blade and since it was so close to the end it went out of the dish in a matter of seconds.  
  
By that time everyone was there even Amy and Kenny were at the stadium watching already and Amy was checking the status of how the battle went. They were all watching the blade breakers were amazed how she defeated him.  
  
"I won you lost Wahoo!" Serena yelled in excitement. While the mystery guy grumbled under his breath then said "We'll meet again but next time you won't be so lucky" then he ran off towards the other exit at the end of the field.  
  
"Good job Serena although weren't you going easy on him?" Amy said after checking the battle information then putting the small computer away.  
  
"You guessed it Amy but still it was too easy so that's why"  
  
"Koneko we all know that you don't go easy on anyone"  
  
"True too true ...oh my god I think I'm getting soft well then more training for me to do right!?" Serena said with a wink.  
  
"Well lets' get back it's starting to get dark and aren't you guys going somewhere tomorrow? Michelle stated  
  
Tyson, Max, Kai, and Ray were listening to the conversation after they were done being amazed and all so as soon as Michelle finished saying that Tyson yelled" Oh no she's right we have to hurry or I won't be able to get any of my beauty sleep!"  
  
When he said that Kenny and Max sweat dropped as well as the girls, Ray was looking away as if not knowing them and Kai just had his eyes closed with his head looking away from them.  
  
Then they looked at the cloud of dust that Tyson left behind as he ran back.  
  
"Your friend is a bit on the weird side isn't he?" Minako said still looking at the trail of dust he left.  
  
"You could say that but he's really nice if he's not thinking about food or about himself and stuff" Max said while smiling, laughing softly, and rubbing the back of his head at the same time  
  
"Well you guys want to head there faster than how he seems to be traveling?" Haruka said with amusement in her voice  
  
"What do you think, of course we want to" Serena said with a smile  
  
Everyone else either said yes in a really cheerful mood while others just nodded their heads (Kai and Ray).  
  
"Well then lets' go but some people might have to sit on each other" Haruka said with a smirk and an odd twinkle in her eye which no one but Kai and Michelle noticed, Michelle knew what she meant while Kai was a bit confused on the matter.  
  
With that said they went to the car which was a silver Lexus SC 430 and at the moment it had its top down [if u don't know what it looks like and all look it up since I don't know how I could describe a car like this it's a really cool/good car ^-^] Amara went to the front seat while Michelle went to the passengers seat. They were now waiting for the others.  
  
The others were figuring out how to sit so they decided that Kenny should be in front with Michelle well more like on her lap, Max on the right side in the back, then it would be Ray, Lita, then Kai. So Mina sat on Max's lap, Serena on Ray's lap, Amy on Lita's, then Rei on Kai's. So they all got in like that and amazingly it wasn't too squishy like they thought it would be.  
  
As they were driving everyone had there own thoughts.  
  
'Aw Kenny is so cute when he's blushing like that...can't be thinking that since...aw damn can't think of an excuse...I know he just isn't my type ya that's it...he looks funny like that too *smile* *mental sigh* can't get to attached though' Amy  
  
'Wow Amy sure looks pretty when she smiles *blushes* aaahhh now I'm thinking like Tyson...but she's so pretty' Kenny  
  
'Wow Minako is really pretty...oh my god she's sitting on my lap!!!! Ok calm down Max it's fine only the prettiest girl is sitting on your lap...aaahhh must stop thinking that *blushes like mad*' Max  
  
'Oh my goodness I'm like sitting on a really cute guys lap *mental giggle* I wonder if we would ever go out in the future...after this beyblade thinger' Mina  
  
'Why does Ray get Serena on his lap instead of me *looks over at Ray and Serena*...what the hell I can't be falling for her no chance in hell...plus it would only complicate my beyblading...but I just can't help thinking how good she is at beyblading not to mention how cute she is ...crap' Kai  
  
'Wow Serena is sitting on my lap *smile* I can't help but fall for her...she's so sweet and caring but can also be fun to be around with yet I keep wondering how she came to beyblading since it doesn't seem like she would be one for this sport' Ray  
  
'*giggle* Ray is so cute when he smiles but even without him smiling he's handsome...Kai just the same but I wish he would smile at least once I bet he would look a lot cuter if he did...*smile* I wonder am I falling for both of them or do I only think that but am only falling for one of them' Serena  
  
'Everyone seems to have someone for them I wonder if I'll meet a person for me but although I wish for my friends to get love even if before me *smiles*' Lita  
  
'Everyone seems happy and I hope everything goes well on this trip...everyone but Lita and I have someone *sigh*...*mental sigh* Tyson is so cute when he's not goofing off or ...idiotic...oh my god I can't be thinking about that personality-like Mina...I need to think this over my feelings are so mixed right now...I bet everyone's is seeing Serena's got 2 guys *sigh* I really need to think' Rei  
  
'*smirk* I wonder where Tyson is hehe...*looks in the rear view mirror* *continues to smirk* it seems that everyone's' got some one special...*mental laugh* looks like Serena's got two men to handle this is going to be amusing...*smiles at Michelle while driving* I wonder where we'll be traveling' Amara  
  
'Oh Amara what are you smirking at *looks in rear view mirror* ... oh I see what you're smirking about *mental laugh* they look so cute and Amy's even staring at Kenny without knowing it and same goes with Kenny *looks at Kenny* *mental giggle* he looks as red as a tomato...*smiles at Amara* I wonder what our adventure here will be like' Michelle  
  
As they were driving Amara caught sight of Tyson and went passed him while waving and grinning.  
  
"HEY WAIT FOR MMMEEEEE!!!" Tyson soon started running after the car.  
  
Nobody really noticed Tyson or his yelling since they were too deep into their own thoughts and/or feelings.  
  
+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=+=  
  
Omg I am finally finished yay...Wahoo lol well I guess I got the pairings set up except for the one that doesn't get Serena and Lita but I don't really want Lita to go with one of them.  
  
Ok so the pairings are:  
  
Minako/Max  
  
Rei/Tyson  
  
Amy/Kenny  
  
Amara/Michelle (although that's still bein determined)  
  
And the poll are so far:  
  
Kai: 11  
  
Ray: 3  
  
I'm closing the poll next chapter so get your votes in ^-^. Kai will most probably win but those that wanted Ray with her don't worry I'm going to write another one (only when I'm finished this one though) where they are going to be together ^-^.  
  
You guys tell me if I should bring Darien into the story or not.  
  
Well hope you liked this chapter and Review ^-^ 


	5. First Destination and Who's this ?

Chapter 5

Hey guys ...yes its late...very late but ive been busy hehe well it has all been decided well except for 1 thing

Pairings:

Kai/Serena

Kenny/Ami

Lita/OC (dunno who still thinking about it)

Raye/Tyson

Max/Mina

Ray/OC (same with Lita...they are not goin together though)

Amara/Michelle

Darien will not be included in this story...only one person said something about that so it's decided /shrug/

Disclaimer: I don't own anything and this is the last time im saying it 'cause well im getting lazy hehe now on with thee chapter

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone was tired from the night before, so they instantly went to sleep when they went to bed, for Tyson it was around the front door, considering he ran from the stadium and tried to keep up with the car. The others were to stay at a hotel (being paid by Mr. Dickenson) for the time being, until they start their journey for challenges around the country, maybe world, depending on where the challenges come from.

By morning the blade breakers were refreshed and relaxed, although the new member and her friends were talking about what happened the other day with her battle, the person's appearance and wonder if it was all connected to something somehow. They were suspicious and soon so were the blade breakers wondering about the sudden battle and why they were talking about it as if one of them were injured severely.

"Hey Kenny, why do you think they keep talking about that beybattle Serena had yesterday?" Tyson asked in a low voice while watching Max and Ray go against each other.

"I'm not sure maybe something else happened to them before they came here"

"It was just a beyblade match right?"

"I'm pretty sure it was, who knows, besides we can't just snoop around we should just ask them"

"Ya whatever...HEY, Kai and Ray were there maybe they'd know something!" Tyson said before running off towards Ray and Kai.

"Hey Kenny what's going on with Tyson, I just saw him run off towards Ray"

"/sigh/ he's being nosy that's what, he keeps asking about what the girls are talking about over there" Kenny said while pointing towards the girls.

"I'm starting to wonder too but I think I'd rather ask Serena later"

"I'll go with you when you ask, ok Max?"

"Of course, maybe we should go now before Tyson gets back /chuckles/"

"Good idea let's go"

They started walking towards Serena and the other girls.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(With the girls)

"Rei, did you sense any kind of power coming from that guy's beyblade?" Lita asked

"/nods/ ya I did, but it really puzzled me, because I didn't sense any bit-beast in it...yet it was strong...I doubt Serena could've won that match if she didn't use a strategy with Tempest's power..." Rei answered

"How about you Serena did u sense or feel anything while in the match?" Ami asked

"No I didn't, other than the usual stuff I feel in a match, I was mainly focused with my match" Serena answered

"Hmm...that means the opponent was strong Koneko, you only go into complete focus when you're facing a strong opponent or waiting for something you know that's going to happen soon that could end the match..." Haruka stated

"Hey, I guess this means we have an enemy out to get us your guys...this is so awesome!" Minako said excitedly

"I'm not sure about this you guys what if something bad happens as we're traveling that could be highly dangerous"

"Well we'll just have to be ready for it, like the saying goes expect the expected"

"Minako the saying is, expect the unexpected...how could y have gotten that messed up?" Makoto stated while sweat-dropping

"Well sayings are hard to remember especially when I have a lot wanting to be said out loud to everyone inside my mind"

"Minako you sounded kind of crazy there /sweat-drop/"

"Rei I did not sound crazy"

"Well u just sad they wanted to be said out loud that means they are talking to you which is some of the first signs of something being wrong with your mental state" Rei stated

"HEY I RES-"

"You guys Max and Kenny are here...they seem to want some answers answered for them...so argue later or somewhere else" Michiru said

"Alright we'll finish this later" Minako and Rei said

"Hey guys we were just wondering why you were talking about that match yesterday...it didn't seem that big a deal" Kenny stated

"Ya you guys should chilax" Max said to them

"Max?"

"Yes, Kenny"

"What's chilax?"

"Oh Serena taught me that when we were young...and she learned that from a commercial, at least that's what she told me where she learned it from"

"Serena, what was the commercial about to teach you that word?" Kenny asked

"Oh, Chilax hehe, that was an awesome commercial...ok it was a commercial on Kit-Kats, there were two guys sitting on a couch going...'I called him and asked what he was doing' 'Chilaxin taking a break' 'so I asked what he was taking a break from he said nothing' 'ya nothing haha' 'so I asked him how do you know your taking a break when your doing nothing? And he says' 'Cause I'm eating a Kit-Kat', and then both of them laugh...it was hilarious" Serena said then laughed

"Ok then..." Ami said

"Oh my god Usagi I saw that commercial too it was awesome after I watched it I bought 5 Kit-Kat chunky's"' Minako said

"So did I, then I met up with max and then that's how I got him saying it"

"Now what'd you guys want again...you wanted to something..." Serena said while tapping her chin

"Don't strain yourself from thinking Odango-Atama"

"REI don't call me that!"

"I will if I want to" Rei said while sticking here tongue out XP

"Fine if you call me that then I'll call you PYRO!"

"You can't call me that Odango-Atama"

"Yes I can PYRO, because if you can then I can!" Usagi said while starting to stick her tongue out as well.

They started a tongue war, completely ignoring everyone else.

"Ok then, so why are you guys talking about the match anyways?"

"Oh we were just thinking on why they were targeting Usagi instead of you guys since you guys are famous and all" Michiru said saying only half the truth

"Oh ok..."

"What's wrong Kenny did you think it was something else?"

"OH, no, no of course not...I was just realizing that after you told me that miss..."

"Please no miss Kenny, just call me by my first name, Michiru" she said with a smile

"Ok well you guys I also want to tell you tha-" Kenny was abruptly interrupted by Tyson dragging Ray and Kai over while yelling.

"HEY YOU GUYS MR.DICKENSON CALLED AND WANTS TO SEE US IN HIS OFFICE RIGHT NOW SO LET'S GO NOOOOW!" Tyson yelled but was then hit on the head by Rei, who was really ticked off by his yelling at such a close range to everyone, and you could almost see fire surrounding her.

"Ok well we're sitting about the same way as yesterday but there's not enough room for another person, and since he's already unconscious...we'll just put Tyson in the trunk" Haruka stated with an evil grin on her face.

The girls seeing that knew they were going on the long and very bumpy road. The guys were looking at Haruka as if she was crazy, since they don't know what they were going to do.

"Ok everyone...remember the seating arrangements yesterday...well this time it'll be slightly different" Haruka said with a smirk

Everyone's thinking 'Uh-Oh'.

"Today's seating arrangement is...Rei sits in the front with us, Max on the left side with Minako on his lap, Ray sitting next to Max with Makoto on his lap, Kenny next to him with Ami on his lap, and Kai on the right side with Koneko on his lap" Haruka stated with her smirk.

As she was saying the arrangements they were going in as she wanted. Then Michiru and Rei went in while Haruka was stuffing Tyson in the trunk, she then went to the drivers seat and headed for Mr. Dickenson's office...the long and very bumpy road. They soon arrived at Mr. Dickenson's office and by that time Tyson was conscious but he was bruised and in pain by that time as well.

"So Mr. Dickenson what did you want to tell us?" Tyson said getting right to the point of why they were visiting.

"Well I just wanted to tell all of you that you should start packing because we are leaving in 2 days to Venice, Italy for your first tournament with Usagi and first adventure" he said with a smile

The girls except Haruka and Michiru yelled in excitement, Michiru smiled, and well Haruka smirked as always. I need to give her something other than a smirk hmm

"Usagi while your bey-blading I can shop for clothes" Minako said with stars in her eyes

"Boy scouting for me Minako, the romantic guys are there /dreamy sigh with stars in her eyes/" Makoto said

"The museums are what I want to look at while we stay there I heard they have some of the finest art" Ami stated

"I'm going to shop and go culture seeking with Ami when we stay there, a girl needs her shopping spree and needs to learn the culture as well, they are both necessities" Rei said with a wink

"I'm going to check out what kind of transportation they have for water roads" Haruka stated

"I will be looking at museums with Ami and Rei, and maybe we can go to see some of their music"

Michiru said with a smile

"Well I'm going to check out our competition for the tournament and what kind of beyblades they have there" Tyson stated

"I'll be with Ami, Michiru and Rei to look at the tourist attractions or museums, until it's time for the tournament" Kenny said with excitement

"I'll be checking out the bey-blading, to see our competition" Ray said

"Looking around..." Kai said

"Hey Serena what are you going to do?" Max asked

"Well I'll be looking around at some fun stuff, checking out their restaurants to taste their food, looking around at the competition, shopping, training, and riding boats and stuff for the hell of it /smiling/ how bout you Max"

"Oh I guess I'll do what you're going to do because I don't really have any specific plans" Max said while rubbing the back of his head and grinning

"Ok then we'll have fun together"

"Ok everyone I'll see all of you in 2 days at the airport"

"Ok Mr. Dickenson" Tyson said

"Now, we're going to have the same seating arrangements as before ok?"

"Ok" everyone said while Tyson yelled out a no.

"Ok I didn't hear any complaints so let's go"

"Oh Haruka you can be so mean sometimes"

"I'm not being mean, this is the only seating arrangement anyways" Haruka stated with a mysterious smile, Michiru laughed at this.

On the way back you could hear faint sounds of yelling from a car. By the time they arrived back at Tyson's they were tired and since it was already getting late, they decided to call it a night, and agreed to start packing and arrive at Tyson's 2 days later to go to the airport.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(Somewhere else...Not sure where)

"So when are we going to meet up with them...I want to see them"

"Oh we'll meet up with them in the 2nd tournament they are going to; they will meet her there as well, be patient little one"

"Fine...only if I get more cookies and milk...and if I get to meet her now"

"We are meeting her in 2 days but for now you can have cookies and milk...when you finish eating your broccoli, young lady"

"Aw but I don't want to"

"You will if you want your milk and cookies...or I will play the song and make you watch the video as well"

"NO not the milk and cereal video...oh the horror"

"Frankly I don't get why you hate it it's not that bad, and not to mention she likes it as well, more than I do"

"Well she's weird"

"I'm going to get the laptop and when I come back your plate better be clean...and no putting it in the garbage, I'm watching you"

"Grr...might as well eat it...anything is better than that video /shudders/"

"I'm back...good you ate them now...here is the video that you like just don't get crumbs in the keyboard or you will be saying good bye to your most precious item"

"Okay, okay..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yay I finally updated hehe sorry about this...I kind of forgot about this but then looking around in my disk I remembered it. Now the chapter I'm not sure how long each will take so ya...school started and it's important to me right now...ive gotten bad grades since I started and it sux

Well like I said at the start of the chapter everything is decided except for the guy going with Makoto...sooo if you have any suggestions then please tell me.

R and R please ppls


End file.
